


Angry drunk

by Kuhaoyaoi



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, No Smut, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhaoyaoi/pseuds/Kuhaoyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Wade meet at the same bar but Loki doesn't know Wade and so ignores him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry drunk

You’d think, that in an empty bar at two in the morning, would be the last place to meet a god. But there he was, sitting next to Wade, drinking some beer, though he had ordered it with the words; “some mortal’s beverage”. This had earned him a strange look from the bartender, who then had asked if beer was okay.  
Now matter what had brought the raven haired man to the dark place, hidden from public eye, he was now there and Wade was checking dat ass. This was not the first time Wade had seen Loki but they had never talked before, so getting something other than a glare from this man might be far fetched, Wade thought. More than that, what would he say to Loki? Did he even know it was Wade? Wait, he didn’t have his supersuit on, so maybe he didn’t recognize him. But wait! What if he knew it was Wade but just ignored him? Was he being ignored? Shit. This is awkward. Should he say something? No. Fuck. The voices in Wade’s head told him to flirt and also to just shut up. They weren’t much of help.  
Loki sipped his beer and he realized it was the same kind they had in Asgard and he felt repulsed at that moment, throwing the glass off the counter. The bartender was both angry and scared, not sure whether to yell or just quietly clean the broken glass from the floor. Wade was still debating whether to start a conversation with Loki, while ignoring everything that had just happened. He came to the conclusion that he should play a stranger and try his luck. But wait! What if he recognized his voice? Did Loki know what he sounded like? Fuck. 

“Give me something that doesn’t make me feel disgusted” Loki grunted to the angry bartender who then glared back at him but obeyed silently. Still angry though, he gave Loki a drink that was very high on alcohol but made it taste like it had none. Pretty evil if you asked Wade, who was watching this happen while giving up on socializing for now. And after Loki had given the red liquid a taste, he immediately gulped it down in one go. Wade, watching from the side was holding back his laughter as a strong pink colored Loki's face. 

“HhhN?!! Wha..r u lahiin…. at??!!!!” Amazingly his voice was already slurring and hard to understand, making Wade spill some tiers as his laughter became uncontrollable. 

“HAHA! S-Sorry!!HAHAHA! You just..gulped it all down...hahhahaha!! And this isn't even our first date!” Wade was gasping between his laugh stuffing an unnecessary dirty joke inside his sentence. But Loki was not in a state to really understand anything Wade said and instead just got angry and punched him in the face. 

“Ah! The fuck man? You didn’t have to blow me that hard”

“I’ll f..ight..u humn…” Loki slurred as he stood up and prepared a second punch, which Wade was able to dodge easily. Loki stumbled as his fist hit air and he fell down, passing out on the ground immediately.  
“Sure are a busy guy...god...thing…” Wade sighed as he picked Loki up from the floor and carried him to a hotel, not wanting to leave him to sleep on a cold floor. He put Loki on the hotel bed and, of course, wrapped him inside the blanket like a burrito. He also made a loving letter for him, which read: 

Dear Loki  
Had a lovely night and would love to tap dat ass some time.  
Call me: xxx xxxx xxx  
Love: Deadpool

Wade was sure that he’d be killed when Loki woke up, though it wasn’t like he could actually die but you know. It’s not like he didn’t have feelings you know? Gods these days… ,one of the voices inside Wade’s head said. Wade agreed and left the hotel, leaving the passed out burrito-Loki sleeping peacefully on the bed.


End file.
